Starry Night
by Kiwiri
Summary: Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are excavating on Bikanel when a giant fiend comes and attacks them speaking latin. heh okey. It has some bad Al Bhed in it so ya. Don't try to translate it. I made it a different Al Bhed.


Starry Night

By: Sruchika Sabu

On the Bikanel Desert Island in a place known as Spira two cousins were lying right next to the Bikanel Excavator's hideout. "Hey" called Paine, the cousins' friend, "I guess I'm the only one digging."

"Um…" The youngest, Rikku stammered, "Maybe?" she said with guilt. The three Rikku, the youngest, Paine the middle aged, and Yuna, the oldest were part-time diggers. Yuna giggles. "Okay, let's get started!" Yuna suggested.

The three headed out to Nhadala, the chief of the operation. "Ega oui gaeto?" she asked in Al Bhed. Al Bhed was a race and the language the race spoke. Rikku was an Al Bhed. She translated for her cousin and friend, "she said, 'are you ready?'"

Yuna nodded, "We're ready." Rikku jumped, "yup, Yup! We'll take the Western Expanse!" she perkily cheered. Paine nodded and glared at Rikku. Her eyes stuck like razor-sharp daggers.

"Rgaed ry enl dba mukyd," replied Nhadala. "She said 'great, go ask the pilot!" translated Rikku. The three raced to the pilot. "Western expanse please!" Yuna politely told the pilot. He looked rather confused. "Zandags Aclesna!" Rikku had said to him in Al Bhed and he nodded.

The three hopped aboard a hover. A small machine the flew warned them not to go to far. Yuna nodded. Rikku ran off somewhere in the distance. Yuna and Paine caught up with her.

"What's that thing your holding?" Yuna asked Rikku. "Oh it's a screen. It tells you what you're looking for and where it is1" Using the device, the searched for their assinged object to excavate. "UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT APPROACHING," thw screen read. "huh?" they questioned.

The oblect glided down to the three girls, "Momento mori," it said. Yuna and Paine stared at Rikku. She shrugged, "It's not Al Bhed!" Yuna showed a frown. Paine thought for a few seconds. "Wait! It's Latin! _Momento Mori _ Remember you will die! Paine delightfully explained. "That," Rikku looked worried, "can't be good!"

Paine quickly fled from the scene and Yuna and Rikku followed. "Phew!" Yuna said, "That was close!" The three started walking on the Bikanel desert. They soon got tired. At first they crawled but soon, dragged their legs behind them like seals. They suffered until Rikku finally exclaimed "Pyyl!" pointing to an oasis, "Yenun! Oasis! Water!"

Everyone rushed towards it. They gulped down fresh water. As time passed, it was soon evening and the three lied back on the desert floor. "Hey look! A shooting star!" Yuna pointed out.

"Quick make a wish!" Rikku clapped her hands, "I wish that we survive!" She clapped more and more. Paine thought for a while, "I wish Rikku would be less perky and act her age for once." Paine grinned. "Hey!" Rikku's face turned beat red, her blonde braids and ponytail blew upwards and her green eyes narrowed.

"I'm saving my wish," Yuna said laughing at her furious cousin. Rikku calmed down and asked, "Why Yunie?"

"Idon't know," Yuna smiled. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Heavy loads of sand came spiraling down to the desert floor. They heards a voice, "_"Momento mori" _

"Uh-oh!" Rikku said.

They couldn't see the Unidentified object; only sand. Yuna felt herself fly off the ground. The last thing she heard was, "Yunie!" Rikku had called her but no answer came.

Paine was blown away somewhere in the desert island. Rikku put on her goggles. "Enest ndygp!" Rikku cried, which meant "a sandstorm!". She ducked down and waited for the storm to come to a halt. It took a while for this to happen. Once it did however, Rikku was all alone.

"Yuna? Rikku? Anyone?" said Paine who for once was scared. Paine couldn't believe it herself, but she acctually missed that perky, annoying Rikku! It felt weird, but it was true. "HELP!" Paine bellowed. She hoplessly sat on the desert floor. Paine sighed looking up at the stars.

Meanwhile, Rikku ran around hopelessly until her legs got tired. She crawled towards the oasis. Fortunatly for her, her position hadn't changed, "Yunie, Paine" she quietly spoke, "ZBO UN DBUN BEMMASUSR!" she screamed. This meant "Why is this happening?" Her voice echoed. Dark blue shades allowed the sand to resemble the sky. Stars peeked out and the bright moon appeared.

During that time, Yuna had finally recovered. "Ah Owe," she moaned. Looking around the place, Yuna was worried. "Paine? Rikku!" she hollered, but there was no answer. "WHERE AM I!" she shouted the loudest she possibly could, which of course wasn't very loud. "I'm lost," she whispered.

Paine turned in the direction og someone saying "ZBO UN DBUN BEMMASUSR!" The perkiness assured her it was Rikku. Yuna heard someone bellow, "HELP!" The low voice sounded a lot like pain. Yuna and Paine had reunited.

Rikku drew her eyes towards a treasure chest. She reached into her pocket and got out the screen. Inside the chest was the thing they had to excavate. "Well this may not really be excavating. And this may be an awkward time to do these things but….. why not?" With that Rikku opened the chest. "Zbed'n dbun? Es Al Bhed myduys?" she examined it. This meant,"What's this? An Al bhed potion?" Only Al Bhed could have these things. Someone had stolen this! She put it in her pocket anyway.

Rikku gazed up at the sky. She screamed loudly. "Rikku!" She heard Yuna's voice,"Rikku!" Paine repeated her. "Yunie?" Rikku stood up, "Yfagi baga! Over here!" she said jumping and waving her arms. The three were fully reunited.

"Give it back!" it demandeed pointing at Rikku.

"What? Give what back? Rufa zbed hexl?" she asked.

"Yuna!" Paine called, "Your wish remember?" Yuna nodded.

Rikku suggested, "Wish this guy would just leave!" Yuna finally said "I made my wish." Rikku's pocket began to glow. She reached for the glowing object. "Es Al Bhed myduys?" she looked confused, "Oh well! Here goes nothing!" She threw the potion at the object. It glowed too and soon disappeared.

"Dbaga oui ega!" said the flying machine that warned them not to go too far earlier. This meant "There you are!". They rode the hover back to the B.E. headquarters. From there, they went aboard an airship that took them home.

On the ride, they went up to the deck. "So what was your wish?" Paine asked Yuna as they watched the stars. "I wished that we could find out what we wanted. "Another shootingstar shot across the sky.

They all said at once, "I'm saving it!" They laughed until a passenger hollered, "Hey! Quiet up there! Can't a person sleep in peace!" The three giggled all night.

Chararters are from Final Fantasy X-2. This was a school project. I got an A! Characters are made by SQUARE-ENIX©.

Again by Kiwiri


End file.
